


Not Yet

by lunaisfree



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017), The Last Jedi
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaisfree/pseuds/lunaisfree
Summary: They're bad and can never be good.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> First dubious consent fic, I just couldn't get it out of my head, no beta. They're ex's but still fuck. It's been a hard 120 hours.

Kylo Ren can taste the foul sourness of Hux’s displeasure through the Force. It’s thick like pounds of drying blood and Kylo can feel the hairs on his arm curl from it. The Rebels have escaped and Kylo feels the weight of this failure on his shoulders. But what makes it worse is that his only supporting man is his ex-lover and wishes to kill him, he knows because he can feel it. He stomps through the hallways of the Finalizer.

General Hux had demanded they reunite with it and although it was not as big as Snoke’s ship, it was home for both men. This is of course what Kylo told himself. In days they had gone from Star Killer to this. Being defeated by little more than adozen weak minded fools. Surely Hux would want to speak about this. He had been given enough time to rest and Kylo decided they needed to figure out their next move.

When Kylo burst through the General’s doors he’s met with a bottle smashing against his face. Doubling back and blinking glass away from his eyes he curses. Hux is already upon him, spitting in his face.

“You make me look like a full! Time and time again!”

Hux’s brow is scrunched and angry. His ears are red and it makes his ginger head look that much brighter. Kylo would make fun of it if he wasn’t in such a bad mood; and maybe if they were friends.

Kylo wrenches a hand between them and grabs Hux by the neck. Maybe he uses the Force but he likes to think it’s his own strength when it comes to Hux.

“This morning you were calling me Supreme Leader, am I no longer that to you?” asks Kylo, pushing Hux away from him by the neck.

“You act like a child, throwing me against walls like a doll,” chokes out Hux.

The laugh that rises from Kylo is full, but he feels defeated and tries not to show it. Instead he doesn’t let Hux go and drags him through the quarters by the neck. They are animals and there is nothing else to do until they locate Rebels. Those are thoughts he can not touch down on right now. He’d kill Hux out of anger if he did and now is not the time for that.

Hux’s bedroom is a reck and Kylo isn’t going to act like he isn’t amused. He throws Hux down on the bed and unhooks his saber from his belt before moving it to sit on a side table.

Hux flips himself around after getting his breath back and gives Kylo a nasty look. “You must be joking, I’m not go to let you fuck me after what you’ve done. You petulant-“

“You don’t have a choice in this and I know you don’t want one.”

Hux bites his lip as Kylo begin to undress, “We’ve talked about this.”

“You’ve talked about this,” says Kylo as he reaches to yank at Hux’s shirt. Buttons pop and go bouncing onto the floor.

“Kylo-” but Hux is cut off.

Kylo lunges forward and closes his hand around Hux’s throat. The want to crush it overwhelms him, but he smashes their lips together. Kylo ignores Hux’s noise as he continues to breathe kisses into him. Hands push against Kylo’s chest but it doesn’t feel honest, so it’s ignored.

Hux’s undershirt is sweaty when Kylo makes contact with it. His fingers graze against it before he does his best to tear away the rest of the button up. Kylo backs away to work on it, giving Hux time to breathe. He looks at Kylo with round eyes, they’re filled with hate and something else. It takes until Kylo is pushing pants past Hux's ankles for him to say anything.

“This is wrong.”

“You’ll shame me no matter what,” grumbles Kylo as he grips Hux’s ankle. "I'm craving you."

“I’ll-”

“Have me quartered?” Smiling Kylo finishes taking his own clothes off.

Hux’s tremble slightly and Kylo takes this moment to look into Hux’s mind. The connection of a Force user to a nonbeliever is always annoying, but Kylo use to like the way his glowing string met Hux’s dull one. Like his was about to set Hux’s on fire. This is what tells him to continue now. Not Hux’s scared act, but the want and desire in Hux’s head. That and his hardening cock against his pale thigh. Kylo likes the site of that.

He grips his own heavy cock and strokes it a few times at Hux, before pushing him back on the bed with the Force. An improper use, but they’d done it before. Kylo crawls over Hux, let’s his cock drag against the other’s as he moves. He bites Hux’s lips as he passes, scrapes his teeth against the small nose and softly freckled forehead. Hux moans when Kylo’s cock rubs over his stomach and chest. The gasp that comes out when it hits Hux’s neck makes Kylo twitch.

Looking down and back he smiles. Hux is looking up at him, daring him to do whatever he will next. Kylo reaches down and flicks his finger. Hux’s mouth cranks open wide and his eyebrows knit in discomfort. It doesn’t stop Kylo though. He reaches for his cock and rubs it against soft lips. Precum dripping on Hux’s face only makes him more amused. The embarrassment that comes from the General is overwhelming. It fuels Kylo and he dips his cock in Hux’s soft mouth.

Half of Kylo’s cock is all of Hux’s mouth and he plans on feeling Hux’s throat. He looks away from those beautiful blue-green eyes and plunges in, the choking sound is like a symphony. The feeling of his cock getting soaked with warm spit makes his face flush. Hips jerking he gives a couple of good pumps. Hux chokes and hacks, but quietly and incomplete due to Kylo still holding his mouth open. Taking a moment to revel in Hux’s distress he does it again.

“Your pretty mouth is as good as always,” Kylo lowers himself to one elbow and looks down at Hux again. “I’m going to fuck your face now.”

Hux doesn’t have a second for a breath before Kylo is in and sinking down into a warm throat. The tongue that wiggles around Kylo’s cock makes him rock into Hux harder. Kylo can feel Hux’s nose tickling the soft hair he has. In Kylo’s mind the happy struggling Hux feels make for a better time and he groans. It feels so good, it’s overwhelming almost. Hux is trying to breathe, but Kylo could care less. He starts to move his hips faster and his balls hit Hux’s chin.

If only he could see it all, he bets Hux’s apple would be bobbing out because of his thick cock. Pressing the Force down on the Generals neck he does feel it. A soft bump against the invisible hand that’s squishing down. He closes his eye for a moment to revel in it.

It’s soft and warm, the catch of teeth ever so often putting Kylo on the edge, the gags Hux is making driving him to finish. His balls tighten with the feeling of pleasure in his stomach and he starts to spurt warm cum. Kylo pushes his hips into Hux, his cock burrowing in the slim throat. Arms shaking he lets out shorts breaths before moaning lowly. It’s been so long.

Gradually he moves spirtting a bit more when he catches the site of his cock coming out of Hux’s mouth.

When he’s flipped onto his back and using the sheets to clean himself off he let Hux’s mouth go. The General rolls off the bed and coughs loudly. The heaves are nothing though, when Kylo did this to him a long time ago Hux would always get over it. When Hux finally lifts himself to a stand, using the bed to keep him steady he glares at Kylo.

“Your cock seems happy,” mumbles Kylo.

And it does, its red and throbbing. Kylo gives it a little squeeze and Hux’ knees buckle. Kylo searches Hux’s mind and finds affection not worth killing. Now is not the time for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, if you want I'll do more- I figured out at the end of this I have an oral fixation
> 
> Wrote this on a whim sorry for the typos, I’ll edit tomorrow


End file.
